TCH
by Silverscale
Summary: A Ranma½-Termiantor-Multicrossover. One night in Nerima a portal has open and out from it comes a tall man who will secure the future of Earth. Rater for language and violence.
1. Prologue: The Traveler

T-CH

By Silverscale

Ranma½-Terminator multicrossover

**computer** "talking" scene 'thinking' _signs_ (A/N)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, Terminator or any of the other crossovers, so please don't sue me.

Prologue: The Traveler.

Year 2004

It was a silent night in Tokyo and the shopkeeper of _Clothes Makes the Man_ had just left for the night. It was silent until a smallspark sizzled out from nowhere, suddenly sparks sizzled out from nowhere and gathered together into a sphere. There was a bright flash that would have blinded anyone who had looked into it.

The light dimmed away and a tall figure stood where the sphere had been. The figure walked into the light of a streetlight and showed the nacked features of a musculare japanese man. He had black hair which reached his back and blue eyes that was colder then ice. The man looked around and snaeed his surrounding. The man thentwisted his head and looked at a clock on the wall. The man's 'brain' scanned the clock and gave information. **Location: Earth, Japan, Tokyo, Nerima. Time: 2004, 5 June, 00:54:24.**

The man then turned around and looked at the clothes in the shop. He walked around before he took a black leather coat, a black shirt, a pair of black jeans, a pair of black boxers, a pair of biker gloves made of leather, a pair of sunglasses, a belt that was entirely made out of silver and was shaped as a japanese dragon. The man also walekd to a safe and broke it open, inside was a small piece of string, the man took the string and let his 'brain' scan it. **Scanning Object... Object Scanned. Object: Dragon Whisker. Information: Comes from asian dragons, is told to grant magical powers and the power of the dragon which it was taken from. Computer's Suggestion: Use Dragon Whisker to tie hair into ponytail to gain power-up.**

The man took the whisker and tied his long hair into a ponytail with it and then he turned to the computer on the counter and pointed his finger at it. His finger slowly turned into liquid which turneded into a small needle. The 'man' struck the needle into the computer and scanned through the internet. **Two targets found. Kasumi Tendo. Nabiki Tendo. Located in Nerima District. Five targets found: Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu Mazaki. Location: Dual Kingdom. Two targets found: Harry Potter, Sirius Black. Location: Engalnd, London. Three targets found: Tenchi Masaki, Yosho Masaki, Tsunami Jurai. Location: 0,2 miles north of Tokyo. Fianl Targets found: Brittany Diggers, Julia Diggers, Theodore Diggers, Brianna Diggers, Gina Diggers. Location: North America, Atlanta. First Mission: Take targets to location 890512NPW.**

The 'man' took out his finger from the computer and then walked out from the shop, after tearing off the door to get out, and walked toward a BMW motorcycle and placed the needle on it like with the computer. After two seconds the motorcycle roared into life. The needle turned back into the shape of a human finger. The man then sat down on the motorcycle and drove off with a loud roar leaving the street to the silence.

To be continued...

A/N: I hope you liked it and will review. But please no flames.


	2. Chapter One: The Stranger

T-CH

By Silverscale

Ranma½-Terminator multicrossover

**computer** "talking" scene 'thinking' _signs_ (A/N)

Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own Ranma, Terminator or any of the other crossovers, so please don't sue me.

Chapter One: The Stranger.

The next day at Furinkan High

It was like any normal day in Nerima, the children running for school, people minding their own business and a horde of teenage boys gathered at Furinkan High armed with sport items. Nabiki Tendo was making her morning bets on how fast or how hard her little sister Akane would beatup the horde. It was then a loud roar was heard from the street and a large BMW motorcycle came into the parking and stopped on a parking with the sign _Free Parking For 1 Hour_.

But what was more intressting then the motorcycle was it's driver. A tall rough looking man dressed in black leather coat with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. His black hair was in a ponytail and his bodybuilt spoke of a fighter of worldclass. The man got off the bike and locked it before he walked toward the schoolyard, he had a very large sportbag hanging across his right shoulder. Everybody stared at the stranger as he walked into the schoolyard without even looking at the horde.

It was then Akane came to the schoolyard. The Hentai horde charged forward roaring "AKANE DATE ME!!!" or "I LOVE YOU AKANE!!!" while Akane charge like a crazy gorilla and beat the crap out of the boys and roared. "I HATE BOYS!!!!" The stranger stopped and looked at the girl as she beat up the crowd, and without any notice he scanned the combat. **Subject: Akane Tendo. Age: 16. Birthdate: Monday, 25 November, 1988.** (What is her birthday?) **Information: Akane Tendo is a martial artist who use pure strength and let's her rage take control while fighting. She is the heir of the Tendo Anything Goes, a form of martial arts that makes the user able to combie any martial art into their ownstyle. Threat Limit: 0,00000000000000001 Conclusion: Subject is a useless martial artist, thinks herself as one. And by the unnerved crowd this scene has happen daily which tells that subject enjoys all the attention she gets and doesn't want to report it or shewill lose her admires. But all this she won't admit since she doesn't want her image as the perfect little girl to be destroyed. Action: Get Akane Tendo out from her, as the humans calls it, own little world.**

The scanning had taken less then one second and the stranger knew what to do. He turned toward the battlescene, placed his sportbag on the ground and walked toward it without caring that hewas drawing the attention of everybody in the school that isn't involved in the battle. Nabiki Tendo stared at the tall man as he walked toward the battle without even caring about the flying boys, sent by Akane's fists and feet. She had to admire his courage to go toward the battle, she also couldn't help but admire that rough looking but yet slender body.

It was then the man came to the battle and went into action. He took a firm grip on two boys and threw them away like garbbage. Then the man then did something that even the people of Nerima saw as impossible, he slammed his right arm into the ground and lifted out a 20 feet large piece of rock from the solid ground. The boys and Akane was on it and they were scared out of their wits, screaming in pure terror. Everybody stared as the man held the large rock, that most likely was over 500 kg, with over 30 teenagers on it, with just one hand, so to speak it was a sight to behold.

The man then clenched his left fist and did a uppercut into the rock which shattered it and sent the teenagers on it flying. The man then walked to his sportbag and placed it back across his shoulder and walked toward the school, leaving a shocked crowd and a large pile of unconscious students behind.

Nabiki was starring at the at the stranger as he went into the school not even carring that everybody wasstarring at him. She recovered from her shock and ran out from the classroom, the teacher was to shocked to say a word, and rushed toward the entrance hall. She arrived just in time to see the stranger walk into the vice principal's office. She sneaked up to the door and listened through the keyhole.

The vice principal's voice was heard. "Ah I see you have arrived without any incidents, perfect!" It was then a deep and handsome vocie spoke. "I arrived safetly yes but I had to stop a battle outside between a girl and a group of boys." Nabiki then understood that it was the stranger who spoke. It was a quiet moment before the vice principal said happily. "I see I made the right choice to make you our new PT Teacher. Poor Mr. Taichaw he couldn't take Tatewaki Kuno anymore and left." Then the stranger spoke again. "Who is this Kuno?"

The vice principal spoke softly but yet angrly. "He's the principal's son and does everything he wants at the school, he thinks himself as a samurai even though their time ended over a hundred years ago. He's a nutcase he speaks poetry that would make Shakespear cry and always tries to get Akane Tendo to date him by defeating her in battle.

There was a low hm and the man spoke again. "And I believe he's the one who made those boys outside attack that young girl today?"

"Yes, it has been going on for two years now. Every single morning and there's nothing we can do to stop it. That poor girl has grown such an ego because shebeat thoseboys up that she thinks she's unbeatable." The vice principal spoke sadly. Nabiki had to agree with the principal her sister had become a real bitch as she had beaten up Kuno and the Hentai Horde for two years. Her ego had grown larger then the Grand Canyon in USA and it was even giving all sweet Kasumi a headache.

It was then the stranger spoke in a firm tone that made the air froze. " Don't worry I will make Akane Tendo's ego shrink like a ballong out of air Mr. Dowuno you can count on that." The vice principal was quiet for a few seconds before he said. "I couldn't ask you for anything else. But back on business you have classes each friday, wednesday and monday. Your first class will be with the girls 10:00 to 11:00 and then after lunch you will have the boys 13:00 to 14:00. And that's all you have you may go now, but before you leave may I have your name? You didn't say it on the phone."

There was a short silence before the stranger's deep voice spoke. "My name is Ranma, Ranma Terminator. You can call me Ranma." With that the man walked toward the door, Nabiki jumped away and hidebehind the corner and saw the tall man walk away toward the gym without a care in the world. She could only think one thing at that moment. 'Who is this guy?'

To Be Continued.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. But if you didn't please don't flame me.


	3. Chapter Two: A Horror Among Teacher

T-CH

By Silverscale

Ranma½-Terminator multicrossover

**computer** "talking" scene 'thinking' _signs_ (A/N)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this story, maybe jsut some original characters and creatures, so pelase don't sue me.

A/N: I want to thank everybody who has sent me reviews, which is only one person but that's good for a beginenr, and I hope you will send more of them.

Chapter Two: A Horror Among Teachers.

Two Weeks Later

Nabiki was sitting on a bench in the schoolyard eating her lunch, pasta with meatballs, watching the new and most popular teacher ofthe school, Ranma Terminator. Nabiki had wondered why he was named Terminator and found out the hard way on her first class with the young man. He had made everybody do fifty push-ups and if anyone lost count they all would have to do 50 more. The man was worse then a rutless sergant training a group of veterans, he had made them at the last hour of the class do 2 laps around the district, which was over 4 miles, and if anyone complained he would make it 10 laps. And as you could guess no one complained at all, no one but Akane that's it.

Nabiki shuddererd when she remebered the harsh treatment Ranma had done to Akane when she had told him that she didn't need the training since shewas thebest martial artist in Tokyo. Ranma had made her, with a voice harsher then a tiger on a bad mood, hand-walk 10 laps around the school in only her underwear. The man had told the truth when he said he would cut down Akane's ego, even Nabiki had to admit that he was someone she didn't want to mess with. After that evening Ranmawasrespected by every teacher and even some of the students, but most of themfeared him. Well anyone would be scared if they saw the so told toughest girl in Nerima, who beats up a horde of boys every morning, being pushed around like a soldier in a special veteran campus you tend to get scared of the person pushing her around.

The teachers was another story, they had all gained respect to the young teacher as he made the horde stop their dayly attacksand even stood up against Tatewaki and his father. Nabiki winched at the memory it was even worse then what Akane had experienced. Ranma had walked toward school when the principal and his son came to defeat the 'foul-demon/disgusting hippy'. The young man had waited until the two was close enough before he blurred from view and appeared behind the two without even a single sweatdrop on his brow.

The two Kunos was like two statues and didn't even move a mm, but the young teacher hadn't carred and had walked to the school. After that he walked inside reacted the two fools. They screamed in pain as black, purple and even green brusies appeared all over their bodies. They then howled in wail as they clunched their nuts and four loud cracks was heard all over the campus and then lines of blood appeared all over their bodies and words as idiot, moron, dishonorable, lunatic, nutcase, mental patient and psycho appeared all over them and that was about the time they fainted.

She watched the young man, he was readinga book named _Weapons of the Past and the Future_ by Darwen Wailstorm. The teacher had always a book about weapons to read when he arrived to the school and every lunch he would sit down and read it over five times. And every book he had with him was mostly about weapons, magic, monsters, creatures, technology and genetic manipulation. She didn't understandwhy he read about genetic manipulation and she wouldn't until the next monday.

Next Monday

Ranma entered the gym with a large basket covered witha blanket. He walked to the girls and said. "Girls today there will be adifferent kind of lesson without any sport or training." Everybody sighes in relief but became quiet when Ranma spoke again."Today you will learn about a creature that existed a long time ago, it died out because of it's lack of inteligence it was the largest cat ever known. It was a smilodon or if you mind a saber toothed tiger but this one was the largest andhad the largest fangs of them, they where as large as daggers."

He then placed the basket infront of the girls and took of the blanket and everybody of the girls gave a small scream at what they saw. In the large basket was a dog sized tiger kitten, it had black fur and red stripes, it had two small fangs stickign out from it's chin. Ranma smirked and spoke to calm down the girls. "This is a Barbourofelis the largest of the smilodons. How I foudn theDNA is my own business. I have copied the DNA code and with some modifications I created a small kitten from it, I call him Torment."

And when he spoke the small tiger's name he woke up and jumped out from the basket and stroke himself against the teacher's leg purring. Ranma scratched Tormentor behind his ear and he purred happily at the treatment. The young teacher then turned toward the girls and said. "Torment will be the class' mascot and will most likely bite anyone who tries to start any trouble. I will need to buy him some food so you have the restof the lesson off. Class dismissed." And then he walked outfrom the gym with Torment walking beside him.

Nabiki stared at the man she was so confused about and noticed when he smiled that it was false and now that she though about it all of his emotions seemed to be false, he never showed anger, the conclution she came up with was that he must be the best actor she seen or he wasn't the one he appeared to be.

To Be Continued.

A/N: I hope you liked it. But I got one question is that violent part with the two Kunos R-rated? If not I wil change it.I'm thinking of making Ranma's computer brain slowly understanding humans and their feelings and I need some suggestions on what kind of matchups I should choice, but no Akane matchups, I hate her end of story. Oh and if anyone got suggestion on how to make Ranma gain magic send me a message please.


	4. Chapter Three: The Art of Hunting and Se...

T-CH

By Silverscale

Ranma½-Terminator multicrossover

**computer** "talking" scene 'thinking' _signs_ (A/N)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this story, maybe jsut some original characters and creatures, so pelase don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks for sending me reviews. ()

Chapter Three: The Art of Hunting and Securing, Part One.

A Month Later

Ranma Terminator was walking through Tokyo, by his side was Tormentor who had grown into a bear sized smilodon covered in black fur and red stripes. Tormentor had a red collar around his neck. When they brough it the shopkeeper had fainted when he saw the tiger, Ranma had to splash him with a bucket of water to wake him up. The people on the streets parted away from the large tiger as he walked next to his owner. Ranma then walked into a weapon store and looked around. He then picked a M-60, one hundred hand grenades, one hundred gas bombs, two shotguns, five kg of explosives, a large machine gun, a flamethrower, a lot of ammunition and ten large boxes filled with metal, electronic and machine parts. Tormentor carried everything on his back, but the M-60, the two shotguns and the grenades carried Ranma.

The people on the streets could only stare at the tall man as he carried over one hundred grenades, two shotguns and a M-60 without even sweating and they also stared at the giant tiger which carried ten large boxes, one five kg box filled with explosive, a large machine gun, a flamethrower and a box fileld with ammunition. It lookedlike theman was preparing to start a war. The only thing that the crowd of people could think when they saw the two walk out from Tokyo was. 'Something big is gonna happen.' And the yhad no idea of how right they where.

The Next Day at Furinkan

Ranma walked toward the school with Tormentor dragging a large waggon covered with a largeblanket. When he was about to enter he heard a loud male voice from behind. "Ranma Terminator?" Ranma turned around and saw a group of ninjas with the Yakuza symbol on their shoulders, he simple answered. "I'm Ranma Terminator, may i ask what you want?" The ninjas suddenly drew katanas, shurikens, daggers and kodachis.

The leader pointed his kodachi on ranma and spoke. "You have caused trouble for the Yakuza and for that you will die by the hand of the Shadow Claws, the Hunters of the Yakuza." With that he and all the other ninjas jumped forward with inhuman speed and atacked. What ranma did at that time was inhuman. He simple raised his arms and let the swords, daggers and shurikens hit them. What shocked the ninjas was that the weapons shattered like glass hitting a stone wall when they hit Ranma's arms. The young teacher then swung his arms in a circle and smacked alll of the ninjas into a wall. He then took out a cellphone and called the police who came two minutes later and took the ninjas to the police.

Ranma then turned toward Torment, who was rubbing himself against his owner's side, and said. "Stay Torment I'm going to start completing my First Mission." He then walked into the school and entered Nabiki's classroom and said firmly. "Nabiki Tendo I need to have a word with you." Nabiki was surprised but complied without any questions. They walked outside to Torment, Ranma then took out a small sleep-gas bomb and simple placed it on five seconds and handed it to Nabiki and suddenly spokein a unemotional voice. "Nabiki Tendo I will let you know I'm doing this for your own safety.." Nabiki looked confused and the nthebomb let out it's gas and she feel boneless down into Ranma's arms. Ranma placed her under the blanket in the waggon and then he and Torment walked out from the schoolyeardtoward the Tendo Dojo.

Ten Minutes Later at the Tendo Dojo

Ranma knocked on the door to the house and a beautiful voice responded. "I'm comming." Then the door opened showing Kasumi Tendo's smiling face. "Good day what can I do for you?" Ranma simple took out another sleep-gas bomb and handed it to Kasumi and said. "Kasumi Tendo I'm doing this to protect you." Then the bomb lett it's content out and sent the young woman into dreamland and she fell into the man's arms. Ranma placed her next to Nabiki and then look out a remote from his pocket and pressed three buttons on it and then a large van came out from a conner and stopped in front of Ranma and Torment. Ranma took Nabiki and Kasumi first and placed them in a comfortable position on the beds inside and the loaded the waggon inside and then told Torment to jump inside. He then walked to the driver's seat and drove out from Tokyo.

The Next Day at Masaki Shrine

Tenchi was talking to Tsunami, who had been seperated from Sasami and gained a new body, and Yosho about how he should be able to train himself to get stronger when a loud roar of a motorcycle was heard from the frontyard. Washuu came out from the house with a cop of coffe in her hand and looked toward the source of the roaring. Then there was a loud shriek of someone burning rubber and a black BMW motorcycle flied out from the bushes and landed in front of the four. The motorcycle was a masterpiece, it was modified and had technology that even impressed Washuu on it. But it was the driver that impressed them the most (Well the girls was at least MOST impressed hehehe.) It was a tall man dressed in black leather coat, black jeans, black leather boots and black shirt. He had a pair of black sunglasses covering his eyes and his long hair wasin a ponytail.

The man turned his head toward the for and said in a emotionless voice. "You are Tenchi, Yosho Masaki and Tsunami Jurai?" The three nodded slowly and the nthe man turned toward Washuu and his brain scanend her. **Object: Washuu Muyo. Worlds Greatest Scientist. Mother/Creator of the Terminators. Conclusion: Add Washuu to First Mission's Targets. **The man then took out a small device from his coat dropped it and said. "I'm doing this for your own safety." With that the device let out a strong sleepinggas, which knocked even Tsunami,and the four fell boneless to the ground asleep. The man pressed a button on the bike and a portal appeared infront of it. He then gets off the bike, lifts the four up and throws them into the protal and then jumps onto his bike and drives through the portal, which closed itself.

The Next Day at Duel Kingdom

Yugi, Junouchi, Honda, Seto and Anzu was standing in the big hall of Pegasus's castle, the Duel Kingdom was at an end and Yugi had defeated Pegasus and had released his grandfather's soul and Seto's brother (I forgot his name.). Pegasus had told them that a special guest would come to end the long stay at Duel Kingdom with a duel between a duelist or a pairof duelists he would choice himself. Pegasus had seem rather nervous when he had spoekn this and everybody noticed it since he was sweating and shaking.

It was then the doors to thecastle opened and a tall man walked inside, he had a gauntlet on his right arm. The gauntlets was designed as Seto's own viritiual gauntlets which created real looking illusions of monsters, traps and magic but this one was red and black in color and was shaped as a dragon head. The man stopped in front of all the duelists and scanned them, his eyes then turned toward Yugi and his friends and Yugi could have sweard he saw those eyes glow red a second ago. The man the npointed toward the group and said in a sterrn voice. "I challenge Yugi and his friends Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi, Anzy Mazaki and Honda to the final duel of Duel Kingdom, this will be afiveagainst one battle." With that he drew deck and placed it on his gauntlet and made a sign with his hands to the shocked group telling them to do the same.

The battle was amazing, the mysterious duelist fought like a master. Not even Seto's _Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon _could defeat him as he used a _Mirror Force _card and then summoned a _Summoned Skull_ and destroyed the rest of Seto's Life Points. Anzu then meet the same fate as she tried to summon a _Mystic Elf _in defence but the man just used _Block Defence _and sacrificed Summoned Skull to summon a _Red Eyes Black Dragon _and destroyed her monster and the rest of her life points. Then Junouchi fought, he summoned _Time Mage_. But the duelist used Change of Heart to take the mage to his own field. He then summoned a _Baby Dragon _and created a _Thousand Dragon _and destroyed Junouchi's chance of victory with a monsterous attack. Then it was Honda's turn. He summoned _Gaia the Fierce Knight _but the duelist used a _Trap Hole _to destroy the knight and summoned _Lord of Dragons _and then used _Flute of Summoning Dragon _to summon two more _Red Eyes Black Dragon _and won with a landslide. Then it was Tugi's turn. The battle was amazing each time the duelist attacked Yugi would use a magic card or trap card to stop the attack or send it back but the duelist did the same and the nthen final came. The duelist and Yugi had all their monsters on field and wasboth a 100 Life Points Yugi was sweating heavily but the mysterious duelist was drier then a desert and drew another card and said slowly. "It has been an honor to battle you Yugi but the duel ends here. I sacrifise all my monsters to summon _Sylpher the Sky Dragon_!" There was a suddenly flash and swirls of colours and lightnings and then a GIANT dragon with two jaws stood infront of Yugi's army of monsters.The duelist seemed to not care a bit that everybody was flooded out of their minds at seeing a true god card. The man just said. "_Sylpher the Sky Dragon_. Terminate them!" The giant dragon roared and then fired a giant blast of golden energy and then sent a giant storm of lighting and rain to destroy Yugi's monster and all of his Life Points making the mysterious duelist the winner.

The silent was so thick that you could have walked on it as the famous duelist Yugi had lost. The man then walked over to Yugi and his comrades and spoke. "You fought well you deserve this more then any duelist ever known." He then took out five golden card which it stood _Yugi World Classed Duelist, Yunouchi World Classed Duelist, Anzu World Classed Duelist, Honda World Classed Duelist and Seto World Classed Duelist._ The man handed the five shocked duelist their card and then took out a pokal with a Duel Monsters card instead of a grail on it and on it stood _The Worlds Greatest Duelist/s_. The man handed it to them and walked out from the castle leaving the shocked crowd inside.

Yugi could only blink as he stared after the man and then looked on the pokal and saw a small note on it. He took it and opened it and read out loud. "You must understand that this is for your own good." Before anyone could say a world a vortex appeared out from nowhere and sucked the five duelists into it and then disappeared as fast as it came leavingno trace at all.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Next stop Britain, Hogwarts and USA, Atlanta or Jade. Thank you all for reviewing.


	5. Chapter Three: The Art of Hunting and Se...

T-CH

By Silverscale

Ranma½-Terminator multicrossover

**computer** "talking" scene 'thinking' _signs_ (A/N)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this story, maybe just some original characters and creatures, so please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. Oh and in this story Sirius dodged Bellatrix's killing curse and was freed of all charges by the Ministry and Fudge was replaced with Percy Weasley. And Strypes was cheating on Brittany so she did a divorce and now Strypes are trying to get her back with force.

Chapter Four: The Art of Hunting and Securing, Part Two.

One Hour Later at England, Hogwarts

It was Halloween and everybody was at the party in the GreatHall but not everybody. Harry Potter, 15 years old, was sitting inside the Library reading _100 Ways To Become an Animagus _by James Potter and Sirius Black. He had gotten the book by his god father. He and Harry's father had wrote the book after they became Animagus. The easiest way was to take a dead animal and absorb the body with a complex combination spell which would make the user able to turn into the animal, but you could become caught in the animal form for ever.

But the thing which Harry thought was the best was _the Animagus Liquid _which was a very complex potion which would show what kind of animal you had. Only a few wizards in the world had over one animagus form and fewer had magical animagus forms and even fewer had both one magical animagus and one unmagical animagus form.

Harry's father had wrotten down that the potion could also be used to make one become a animagus and be able to transform. The only way for him to do this was to drink the potion before the images disappears totally. But there is a 15 chance that the one who drinks it will become an animal in mind and body.

Harry rushed off to the place where the door to _the Room of Requirement _was. The door was there as if the castle had known of his need he opened the door, entered and closed it. When he turned around Harry saw that he had a whole laboratory all for himself filled with ingredients. He gathered everything he needed and started making the potion.

Two Hours Later

Harry looked at the ten bottles he had filled with _Animagus Liquid _and sighed with great relief. He had done it he had made the potion and was now only two steps away from becoming an animagus. He filled a bowl with one of the potions and then took a knife and cut a light cut on his thumb and let one drop fall int othe liquid. The young wizard took the bowl and looked into it. The liquid was swirling in all kinds of colours and then not one but four animals took shape in the liquid. Harry was shocked to his bones and could only stare into the bowl as the four animals came into view. It was a Black Unicorn, a Falcon, a King Cobra and a Golden Griffin.

Harry recovered quickly and drank the potion before the images disappeared and suddenly ferlt very strange. It was like molted lava was going through his veins and claws tearing his skin slowly. Harry twisted in pain and finally gave of a loud inhuman roar fell on his back and fainted before he could notice his body's change.

Meanwhile

It was quite in the night of England but a large male figure was walking through the halls of Hogwarts and was moving toward the Room of Requirement. The large man stopped before the door and listened before he opening the door and walked inside. The man saw a large mess in the room and nine bottles filled with potion, one empty, a bowl on the floor and a large Black Unicorn laying on the floor unconscious.

The man looked at the bottles and then at the Unicorn before he grabbed the bottles and placed them 'somewhere'. The man then grabbed the Unicorn and lifted it onto his shoulder and then rushed through the halls faster then a Cheetah and more silent then a shadow. The man jumped down the stairs and landed softly onto the Main Hall and walked out through the main gate and into the night and disappeared without a sound.

One Hour Later at the Black Mansion

Sirius was wandering around his home wondering if Harry had succeed with his Animagus transformation when a loud roar was heard fro mthe street outside. Sirius rushed to the window and saw a large BMW motorcycle which seemd to be out of gas. The man who owned the motorcycle was shaking a spare fuel-tank but it seemed to be empty when the tall man cursed and placed the spare tank on it's place again and then sighed heavily. Sirius couldn't stand seeing a motorcycle not working so he took a tank of gas he had in the garage he had installed a month ago and walked out from the house and to the man and said. "You seems to need a spare of gas."

The tall man looked at Sirius and smiled. "Thank you sir I'm on my way to the Market and my wife will be pissed of if I don't get that beef for her." The man filled his tank and turned to Sirius and took out a small clock with small shimmering lights on it, it was like a rainbow. The man handed it to Sirius and said. "Here take this."

Sirius couldn't help but be fascinated by the clock and looked at it closer and it was then a cloud of gas was firedout from it and he fell asleep. But before he fell asleep he heard the man's voice speak. "Sirius Black I'm doing this for your own safety."

Thirty Minutes Later at USA, Atlanta

In a bar Britanny Elin Diggers was drinking her fifth bear that evening. Ever since she had discovered that Strypes had been cheating on her and only married her because of her body she had been drinking bear after bear. The divorce had gone right but now Strypes was trying to get herback with force and the only thing that keept him away was her family and her friends.

It was then Zelda, Daishi and Ionis came into the bar ready action. Will say until a large man who was drinking a cop of coffe stood up and said hardhly. "I think you should leave." The three blinked and turned toward the man. He was tall, muscular, dressed in black, had his hair tied into a ponytail and had a pair of sunglasses in other words he just screamed 'Don't Mess With Me'. Daishi snorted and said. "You couldn't stop us even if you tried, your ki level is low enough for a baby to defeat."

The man then said with a voice so firm that even Britanny had to look at him in wonder. "I know that you're hunting that young lady for her DNA because she's the last werecheetah. I don't like people treating girls badly, and what I've heard she has recently divorced her husband since he cheated on her. And he's trying to get her back with force. I don't like it when a group of mindless thugs tries to take someone down when they're not in their best form. My mother said 'Protect those who can't protect themselves.' and this lady can't protect herself in this state so I will do it for her." With that the man slammed his hand into the floor creating a tremor which shake the area under the thugs and made them fall onto the ground. The man then took a firm stance and did a sweep kick which sent the three into the air and he then did a uppercut whic hsent them flying.

The man then turned toward Britanny, who had passed out from the alcohol and the stress. He tossed her onto his shouler and carried her toward the Diggers Mansion.

Ten Minutes Later at the Diggers Mansion

Julia Diggers heard the doorbell while she was watching a martial arts contest on TV. She stood up walked to the door and opened it and saw a scene she never seen i nher life. There was a 7 foot tall man dressed all in black, a pair of black sunglasses covered his eyes and his hair was in a longponytail. But what shcoked Julia was that that her daughter Brittany. who was out like a light and smelled bear, was hanging on the man's shoulder. The man greeted Julia with a short bow and said. "Sorry to disturb you miss Diggers but your daughter was being hunted by a group of thugs, which I stopped, and passed out on a bar and I couldn't just let her lay there. And since I know who she is it wasn't really hard to find your house." He then handed the unconscious werecheetah to the still slightly shocked woman who took her daughter inside and placed her on the cough.

Julia then turned to the man and said. "Thank you for helping my daughter." The man smiled and said. "No need I like to help people, but before I leave I got a message for your family. The whole family must be gathered when you open it miss Gina, miss Brianna, mister Theodore, miss Britanny and of course yourself miss Julia. It got a safety lock and will explode if all you aren't there when opening it." He then handed her a black box covered with runes that just screamed dangerous. but Julia took the box and said. "Okay mister I will do as you said but I won't like it if it's bad news." The man shrugged and said. "No need Julia it's classified information which will help your family against a coming danger." With that the man walked out from the mansion and disappeared int othe night leavign a confused Julia.

The Next Morning

Julia had gathered the whole famile in the living room, even Brittany who had a large hangover was there. "Okay the man who helped Britanny yesterday from Pee Wee's thugs and helepd her home gave me this box which he says has classified information which will help us for a coming danger. He said we all had to be around or the box would explode, a safety lock." The nods of understanding came from everybody but brittany, who was puking into a bucket. "Okay then let's see what this information is." Julia opened the box and there was a loud click and a deepvoice spoke. "Julia Diggers, Britanny Diggers, Theodore Diggers, Brianna Diggers and Gina Diggers I'm doing this for your own safety." With that the box let out a vortex that swallowed all of the Diggers leaving a empty living room.

The Terminator Mansion, Japan

The Diggers fell through the portal and landed in a large couch in a large living room with only one door and two windows. They looekd around and blinked when they saw a Black Unicorn standing next to a table drinking tea, a group of five playing Dual Monsters, a group of four was talking about called jurai and the Wings of the Light Hawk and two girls who was talking about different kinds of food and dresses. They all blinked and looked at the Diggers and said together. "Hello." Well in the unicorn's case it was a hello said in the form of neighing.

It was then the door to the living room opened and Ranma stepped inside. He was emotionless and said without any kind of warmth i nhis voice. "Welcome to my home everybody. I have taken you here to tell you about a future dangr which will treaten the world and you are the only ones that can stop it. First let me introduce myself. I'm Ranma Terminator but my real name is T-CH, which is short for Terminator-Chaos Horse, and I'm a terminator, a cybernetic robot, from the future." With that Ranma seemd to turn into liquid and the liqued was absorbed and showed a robot with red glowing eyes (Think of the robot from Terminator 3 but with more body armor and a more skull shaped head.). And then the reaction which Ranma had been expecting came. Everybody in the room fainted.

To Be Continued

A/N: I hope you liked it, I didn't have any other bright ideas. But it will get better in the coming chapters. Please review.


	6. Chapter Four: The Power of Magic and Mar...

T-CH

By Silverscale

Ranma½-Terminator multicrossover

**computer** "talking" scene 'thinking' _signs_ (A/N)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this story, maybe just some original characters and creatures, so please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing on my story.

Chapter Four: The Power of Magic and Martial Arts.

For the rest of the day T-CH or Ranma as he was called told everybody about the future he had come from and how he had been created by six commanders who sent him to this time. Commander Chaos Muyo, Commander Yugioh Muto, Commander Ranko Tendo, Commander Ran Jurai, Commander Maken Diggers and Commander Harry Potter. The robot explained everything of how Pegasus, Voldemort, The King Lich, Saffron the Phoenix God and Skynet, a computer program created by man, joiend forces and created the Dark Union. They started taking over the world. But then the six commanders that had chosen him had raised a resistance and soon the dark deities was pushed back. But the commanders had known that they couldn't win and had sent Ranma through time with a Time Gate so he could stop the evil before they joined forces.

Everybody had agreed to help the robot and after getting a small medallion, which would work as a radio if they needed help or had information for Ranma, they where sent home. But Harry stayed until he could transform into any of his animagus forms and back to his human form, it only took one day. Before the robot left he took a vodka bottle and filled a glass with it and took another bottle to do a mixed drink. He didn't notice that he took one of the bottles he had taken while taking Harry back and mixed the vodka with the magical potion and then drank it. He couldn't feel drunk but he needed the alcohol to drive his flame thrower weapon.

The robot had then walked into a small room and began to check scrolls and books of martial arts and about magic he had gotten from temples, dojos, libraries and other places. He had taken them and then copied them and placed the scrolls back on their place without any trace of diappearing. The robot started learning how to use magical ingredients and use martial arts. But the robot knew that even thought he had power beyond human and had the ability to turn into anyone he wanted and could transform his limbs into deadly weapons he had two large faults. He couldn't use magic or ki. You had to be a living person to use these powers and Ranma knew that being a robot he couldn't use these powers.

And for a strange reason Ranma 'felt' useless for the people he was going to protect. The robot had become very surprised he had 'felt' useless and now he was 'surprised'. The robot's brain scanned everything and suddenly Ranma whispered. "I'm starting to understand human feelings." The robot was very confused, wait how could he be 'confused'. The confused robot grabbed his head and roared in frustration. How could he ever be 'frustrated'? He shouldn't be able to feel this HE WAS A MACHINE FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!! His anger made him growl. How could he feel 'anger'!? The confused robot fell on his knees and trembled and suddenly his eyes became watered and his sigh blury and something the robot never expected came out from his eyes... tears... he was feeling sadness.

The robot sat in the room hugging himself as he felt a storm of emotions he really shouldn't feel at all attacked his mind... HE SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE A MIND GOD DAMMIT!!!!! The robot trembled and held himself and tried to get the feelings that invaded his cunfused self to disappeare, but he couldn't make them. The robot curled into a ball and cried as he felt the cunfusing feelings enter his 'mind'. He had never felt 'scarred' before. How could he feel scarred? He wasn't human how could he feel... how could he feel... he wasn't supposed to feel... HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO FEEL!!!!!! The robot cried himself through the night as his mind was bombaided by the strange feelings.

The Next Morning

Ranma was still laying in the same position but he was quiet, his tears had ended a couple of hours ago. His mind was bombaired with feelings like loneliness, fear, hate, confusion, sadness, anger, frustration, lust, jealousy, curiosity and more. The poor robot was confused and scarred beyong imagination and couldn't move, he was frozen by fear. It took five hours until the robot moved, he rose slowly and sat down in a chair and started to scan his body. **Scanning Complete. T-CH has absorbed a magical potion and has gained magical abilities and can now use bio energy also known as Ki. T-CH has gained human flesh inside armor and has gained blood in it's genetic liquid **(That's what I call the liquid that surrounds him and gives him the ability to shift form. I really have no idea what it is.)**. T-CH has gained the ability to understand human and their feelings. T-CH has gained the ability to reproduce with females and to feel pleasure but still can't feel any kind of pain.** The robot blinked 'that' was surprising... wait a minute he could reproduce as in, having babies!? **Correct. **'Shut up computer.' **Affirmative.**

The robot blinked again, had he just talked with his computer? **Correct. T-CH has gained a mind and soul and has grown a human brain inside the empty space in it's chest plate.** 'Oh.' That would explain why he had a headache in his chest. The robot stood up and took a bowl from a bookself and filled it with Animagus Liquid changed one of his finger into a knife and cut his thumb and let a drop of blood hit the liquid. There was a bright flash and the robot looekd with intresst as TEN images appeared in the liquid. A large shadow dragon (NWN.), a large silver dragon (NWN.), a black phoenix, a red basilisk, a blue pegasus with white wings and a horn, a large black red striped barbourofelis smilodon with dagger sized fangs, a black drider with silver hair and red eyes (NWN.), a Drow with silver hair with streaks of red with red eyes (NWN.), a white robed angel with blonde hair red eyes and a skeleton dressed in a black robe with red glowing orbs as eyes. These were all rare forms everybody was either magical, exremly rare or it's kind was gone for ever.

The robot saw the images as the ybegan to disappeare and reacted, he drank the whole bowl and felt himself change. His exoskeleton screamed as it bent into a new form and after two minutes a large shadow dragon stood in the room. The robot smilled as he looked on his new form and suddenly felt something he nevr felt before, happiness. He rose and walked out fro mthe house and let out a loud roar and flied up through the air. The dragon turned robot felt the air as he flied through it and smiled he had never felt so good before. The large beast flied down and suddenly changed into a silver colored dragon, then a phoenix, next a pegasus and at last his angel form. He flied down and landed on the ground softly and turned back to his true form.

The robot smiled happily and walked to his dojo and started to train in martial arts and magic. The training continued for ten hours until the night arrived and the robot had learned to everything he had read of magic and martial arts. He didn't need a wand or a staff since he was a wand by himself with his exoskeleton he could manipulate magic and ki like it was a piece of clay. The robot smirked as he felt his pride and ego rose as he felt that his powers was starting to get stronger soon not even the Dark Union together could stop him. All he needed was to pick them one by one and he would save the future of man. He then got a signal from Britanny's medallion and activated his newfound magical pwoers and teleported to her position, Jade.

To Be Continued.

A/N: I hope you liked it. If you got any more suggestions I wil lbe glad to use them. And no this won't be a Ranma-Is-A-God-Story Ranma will meet people more powerful then himself like the Sayains. Please review. Oh and for you who are confused NWN stand for Neverwinter Nights, it's a computer game it's like the D&D games.


	7. Chapter Five: First Mission Accomplished

T-CH

By Silverscale

Ranma½-Terminator multicrossover

computer

"talking"

scene

'thinking'

signs

(A/N)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this story, maybe just some original characters and creatures, so please don't sue me.

A/N: Is those bat winged horses that only shows if someone has seen death and is said to be a sign of bad luck named Thestrels or Thastrels?

Chapter Five: First Mission... Accomplished.

Jade, Seer's Desert

Ranma appeared in Seer's Desert (Is that the right name?) and came to the sight of Brittany, Julia, Theodore, Brianna, Gina and a strange girl with small horns on her forehead (Her name is Genn right?) fighting a large army of undeads. Ranma frowned and scanned the army. **Scanning complete. Army contains: skeletons, zombies, ghost knights, vampires, ghouls, ghasts, ghosts, undead dragons, mummies and liches. Conclusion: The Diggers have a 30 chance of winning and a 10 chance of escaping and a 60 chance of being either defeated or terminated. Action: You got to defend the Diggers and their friend with everything you got. **Ranma blinked had his computer just 'talked' to him like it was a living person? **Affirmative. Computer is adjusting itself to understand T-CH's new knowledges about humans and their feelings better. Now go and kick their asses, rip off their heads and show them up their rutting asses.**

Ranma blinked wow he never knew that a computer knew such harsh language? 'Oh well let's get this show on the road.' He thought and rushed forward and started his newly learned martial arts. The battle was a glory in itself ranma spunn around delivering punches, spin kicks, uppercuts, karate chops, death strike and the list just moved on and on. The robot teared off heads and arms like a wolverine ripping a boar into pieces. The calmness the robot showed as he took hits of swords, clubs, spears, spells and even magical weapons, which shattered when hitting him, made the undeads feel something they had never thought they would feel again, fear. The first to retreat was a vampire who fleed screaming in fear but it didn't get far as Ranma jumped up and struck his whole arm through the vampire's skull and his hand was holding it's brain, still pulsing. The vampire turned to dust but the brain remained, still pulsing, Ranma simple took out a jar and placed the brain it. The horrifying sight made every undead pee their pants, if they could, and they turned and ran away screaming like a bunch of school girls, Ranma hunting them like a wolf following it's pray tearing, riping, slashing, cracking and clawing like a wild beast.

But the 'chase' didn't last for long. Ranma had decied to test his new abilities in magic and started to chant, in a ancient language(I created it. But you will probadly think it sucks. If you want me to remove it send me a message.), a spell he had create for killing undeads. "Ybaoy wusw usy eb ziyw. (Souls that has no rest.)(The language sounds like that alien Kay killed in the beginning of MIB, I think his name was Mikey.)" A white aura surrounds Ranma and takes the shape of a pair of wings on his back, he keeps chanting. "T jtoo uizi cv oisl vba wb iwuizeso nisfi. (I will here by lead you to ethernal peace.)" Ranma then cups his hands and gathers a ball of white energy in it. "Nsv wui kbly coiyy vbaz ybaoy. (May the gods bless your souls.)" He then raises his arms and releases his hold on the magic in his hand and shouts as a wave of white magic fires out like a tsunami. " KATLSEFI BP YBAOY!!!! (GUIDANCE OF SOULS!!!!)" The undeads was destroyed by the holy wave and their spirits sent to their ethernal rest. The aura arround Ranma disappeared and he smirked. "Heh I never thought it would be THAT effective, or that strong for that matter. But what the heck I like it."

The Diggers starred at the man in front of them and couldn't stop noticing that he was acting like a real living being. Ranma turned toward the group and smiled. "Well that was that. And thank Britanny for calling on me or you would be toast." He winked at Britanny, who blushed feeling rather warm of the praise. He then flexed his hand and a vortex of magic appeared and he was transported away back to the Terminator Manor. Theodore was the first to recover. "I believe our robot friend has learnt to use and create his own magic." His wife raised an eyebrow and smacked him on the head and said. "Theodore he just fired a wave of holy magic destroying an army of undeads without even getting tired. DON'T YOU THINK WE NOTICED THAT HE HAS LEARNT MAGIC!?" She then smacked him extra hard sending him face first into the ground, hard.

Meanwhile at the Terminator Mansion

A vortex appeared in the backyard of the Terminator Mansion. And out from it came Ranma he made a single twist with his hand and the vortex disolved into nothing. The robot smiled it had felt good to let out some of his fury on those undeads. He walked back to his studies and started to read about the magical species that ones roamed earth but mysteriously disappeared. He started to read about elves, drows, dwarves, dragons, half-lings, gnomes, orcs, half-orcs, orcs, half-elves and other forgotten species. The robot the came to a very intressting book which was about a peopel ones known as the Drac Elves, they had been elves which had dragon blood in their veins. Any kind of elf who had dragon blood was ranked as a Drac Elf, or as the humans called them Elven Dragon. The Drac Elves gained the abilities of dragons and elves. They also gained the combied age cycle of elves and dragons making them able to become older then 10000 years old. But they mysteriously disappeared 2000 years ago.

The robot scratched his cheek and thought about how he could find the Drac Elves and make them join their side. It was then a vortex appeared from nowhere and Sirius black fell out from it. Ranma stared at the sleeping man and gained a message from his computer brain. **First Mission has been complete. Second Mission: Visit Washuu and ask her if she can make a base for the Resistance in a subpsace dimension.** Ranma emptied a bucket of ice cold water over the sleeping wizard who jumped up screaming. Well it took a while but Ranma told Sirius everything about his future and what he was and how he was going to prevent it from happening, and telling that Harry was still safe at Hogwarts.

After sending Sirius back home with a medallion Ranma swirled his arms around and created a magical gate to the Masaki Shrine and walked into it.

The Masaki Shrine

Tsunami was sunbathing next to the lake and was enjoying the silent, Ryoko and Ayeka had knocked each other unconscious in a battle and was sleeping, so there was a very nice silent today. It was then the silence was broken by a portal that appeared out of nowhere and out came Ranma in all his glory as his clothes hugged his body almostliek a sercond skin. Tsunami couldn't help but stare at the hunk... er man in front of her. What surprised her was that she could sense that he had gained a soul. How could a machine gain a soul, it had never hapnned before. The robot turned toward Tsunami and surprised her by turning away blushing after seeing her in just a pair of painties and a bra (Who wouldn't?). He then mumbled softly. "Sorry about this but I need to meet Washuu. Have a nice breastbathing, dammit, I mean sunbathing miss Jurai bye!" The blushing robot then ran off toward the house leaving a slightly red goddess.

Five Minutes Later at Washuu's Lab

Ranma walked down the halls of Washuu's lab and finally found her. She was sitting on a chair reading about robots. Ranma coughed in his hand and she jumped slightly and turned around. Ranma smiled at her and spoke. "Hello Washuu Muyo I have come to ask you a favor."

Washuu blinked before she shrugged and said. "My last name is Hakubi not Muyo."

The robot rubbed his cheek and said slowly. "Hmmm must be an error from the files I have." The robot scanned his information and then blinked in surprise. "Woah this is strange."

Washuu wondered what had surprised the robot and said. "What's strange?"

The robotspoke. "My files says you were married to a man named Ranma Muyo a couple of years before Judgements Day. What are the odds of that, you married a man with my first name."

Washuu fell onto her back in shock, she married? If this had been another person saying that she would have said he was nuts, but this guy was from the future. She recovered slowly and then remembered why the robot had come to her lab in the first place. "You wanted to ask me a favor what kind of favor?"

Ranma smiled and said softly. "The Resistance is going to need a safe location for a base and you are the perfect person for that job. I want you to make a subspace dimension by the size of Japan filled with what we could need."

Washuu nodded. "I wil lget right onto it then." She was about to go away when Ranma coughed in his hand again, she turned around and said. "What?"

The robotsmiled and said. " Well this is something I've wanted to ask for a long time now. I would like to see your real body."

Washuu fell off her chair bt regained from her shock and shifted to her true form (Which is HOT with a mayor H.) and said. "How do you know that that wasn't my true body?"

Ranma simply smirked and spoke. "It's simply Washuu, or should I call you mother? You made me." When these three words became known in Washuu's mind she could only do one thing... faint.

To Be Continued.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review, but no flames I just uses them to keep the fire in my fireplace alive.


End file.
